Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu
by Vylet Lust
Summary: Sequel to The Butterfly and Her Samurai. This is Jin's story being with Fuu. At last, Fuu and Jin are meant to be, but what will happen when Fuu finally finds the sunflower samurai and what will happen to their relationship from there? New Ch12 up!R&R plz
1. Prologue: At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. This sequel has inspired me by songs from Kumi Koda. So, therefore, it has only given me ideas to write this.

**A/N: **Konnichiwa, everyone! I'm back with more Jin & Fuu, so if you're a SC fan of both of them, then this is for you. This is the sequel to "The Butterfly and Her Samurai". Here's the prologue. Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

_by: rose-mirror21_

**Prologue**

At last, Fuu and Jin are meant to be, but are they? Will promises be broken? There comes a time when love can be torn apart by unexpectations in life, temptations, and even betrayals, though this time...Jin tells his story. Read on to find out.

_-a recap of last time on "The Butterfly and Her Samurai"-_

_Jin: Fuu? It's getting late, are you okay, I want to talk to you?_

_She looks up and runs over to Jin and embraces him._

_Fuu: -embraces him- Jin, I love you, please, don't leave me ever again. -then looks up at him-_

_He places both his hands on her face as their eyes met one another._

_Jin: I swear to you that I'll never leave you for anything else no matter what happens. Forever I will protect you even if I have to give up my own life to save yours because I love you, Fuu and I've always had and always will._

_Fuu: -sobbing- Jin?_

_Jin: I'm sorry for ever leaving you._

_He wipes her tears away when it fell from her eyes profusely and then they kissed under the moonlight by the lake were they left off as the fireflies dances around them once more._

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N:** Thanks for reading that. Let's move on to Chapter 1, shall we...


	2. Chapter 1: Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**Note:** Starts from where the last chapter of "The Butterfly and Her Samurai" left off with Jin and Fuu of what happen after they kissed. Here's what had happened. Read on to find out.

**A/N:** Jin's flashback really goes together in three parts. Here's Chapter 1 of 3! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 1**

_-the next day-_

The night was over, as the sun rises over the mountains peeks which became another fine and warm spring morning. Jin and Fuu were asleep by the lake. Then, moments later, he woke up with Fuu still resting in his arms all covered up with his kimono's shirt that was placed upon her and then thinks back of what had happened last night.

_**Jin's flashback:**_

_-the kiss breaks-_

_Fuu:_ _-sniffles; holding him closer to her-_Jin, I forgive you and I never'd thought you had such feelings for a poor girl like me, but ever since that day you left, my feelings grew stronger and that I totally forgot what or who I was looking for. _-turning around with her back facing him and looking up at the moon-_ I guess I was just so desperate to look for you and that I couldn't think of anything else, but you, Jin. _-placing her hands over on her heart-_

_Jin: _You haven't forgotten, Fuu. The sunflower samurai; he's the man that you're searching for, remember?

_Fuu: _Yes, but what if I never find him..._-turning to face him-_...even though, I do still believe in my heart that he's alive out there somewhere. Then, it will be like I bought you guys along with me and for what? _-shaking her head downward and embracing herself tightly- _I'm just a lonely girl at the age of fifteen and I don't know what I want or what I need anymore, oh Jin, I'm so confused! I feel like I want to cry forever, but when I'm in your arms, you've healed all of my open wounds. I miss my mother so much, Jin. I wish she was here. _-sobbing-_

_He walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder._

_Jin: _Fuu, don't talk like that, don't ever doubt yourself and never give up on your search for the sunflower samurai. We'll find him for you, don't worry. _-looking down at her with a smile upon his face and her looking up at him with a half smile-_ Even though, I don't know your mother, I'm sure she has always been with you in spirit. I have to tell you that I'm lonely, too, and don't have anyone else to turn to, but only you, Fuu. Now that we're together at last, I don't want anything more than you being safe in my arms forever in this lifetime.

_Fuu:_ _-sniffles-_ Hmm, thanks for cheering me up, Jin.But I don't know about that Mugen; he's not showing much compassion of helping me find the sunflower samurai.

_Jin: _Let's not talk about him tonight, Fuu.

_Fuu: _Then, what shall we talk about?

_Jin: _Us. When we finally end your search, what will happen next?

_Fuu: _Oh, the future, you mean? All right, let's talk about that then.

_Suddenly a light cool breeze cause her to shiver, so Jin takes off his kimono's shirt and places it around her._

_Jin: _There, better?

_Fuu nods her head._

_Jin: _Good. I'll go make us a fire here by the lake. Is that okay with you?

_Fuu:_ Sure, I rather stay here with you than go back where Mugen is back at the lodge.

_Jin: -gives a low chuckle- _I agree.

_Fuu: _Hey, Jin! Let me help, too?

_He nods his head with a warm smile and she pitches in to help to build the fire by picking up small twigs and branches._

_Minutes later after the fire was build, Fuu and Jin cuddles up around the fire while leaning against the tree and sitting by the lake. They both look up at the silver full moon and sighs together, then both laughed at one another when they'd did that at the same time._

_Jin:_ The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?

_Fuu: _Yeah, I'm glad because I get to see it with you, Jin.

_Jin: -smiling- _Fuu, about us, remember?

_Fuu: _Right, about us, um...well, I would like to start off about what will happen when my search for the sunflower samurai ends. Let's see, um...you know, hmm, I don't know what will happen once I find him. Actually, I haven't even thought about it, really, until now. As for you and me, I want to be with you, but I'm afraid what will happen in the future when I do find him. Then, what will happen to us? -_looking over at the fireflies dancing around and around teasing the flames of the fire-_

_Jin: _Hm. _-still looking up and thinking- _I know that we'll be together. I'm sure of it and that's a promise. My butterfly, my Fuu.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Sorry, I know this is short and so is Chapter 2, but Chapter 3 is longer to make up for these two here. Though, this here is a start. On to the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 2: Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2 of 3! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 2**

_Fuu: -looking up at him- _What is it?

_Jin: -pointing- _Hey, look there!A shooting star, quick let's make a wish!

_Fuu: -looks up at the shooting star- _Wow, okay!

_-inside Fuu's mind with eyes closed & hands together-_

_I wish to find the sunflower samurai no matter what happens to me. I must find him._

_-inside Jin's mind with eyes closed & hands together-_

_I wish for all of Fuu's wishes to be fulfilled. I give her my blessings._

_Fuu: -sighs; excited- _Okay, I'm done! That wasn't bad, I feel absolutely great!

_Jin: -smiles- _That's very good, Fuu. It's good to see you happy.

_She place her knees up in front of her and wrap her arms around them-_ You know, Jin, dinner was surely was great tonight, wasn't it?

_Jin: -looking at her with a smile on his face- _Yes, it was.

_Fuu: -looking at him then, looks over at the flames dancing in the soft cool breeze of the night- _But I couldn't get over the fact that I've actually have won the 2nd Opening of Edo Tournament. Wow, I've never won anything in my entire life so big like that!_ -giggles as she stretches her arms forward-_

_Jin:_ Yes, very unpredictable, though, like I've said before, you truly deserve it. I really do believe in you, Fuu. You're strong and I'm very proud of you, also. You don't have to keep proving it to me. I can see right through you and that deep down inside, you're a fighter. A fighter who stuggles in her past and decides to keep moving on, but never forget and I see that everday.

_Fuu: -giving a small smile- _Thanks, Jin. I understand. _-then looks at the flames again-_

_Jin: -nods his head- _A very wise, old man from Edo had taught me this proverb. Though, he taught me many. I told him that I will take them to heart.

_Fuu: _You're talking about Marusagi, right? _-looking up at him again-_

_He nods his head once more._

_Fuu: _Yeah, he taught me, too, about my fears. He told me that there can be many obstacles along the way, but not to worry about it because if I have the heart of bravery against all odds, that I'll accomplish my worst fear. And to be careful and remember what danger lies ahead.

_Jin: _Hm.

_Fuu: _What is something the matter, Jin?

_Jin: _I was wondering, did you ever ask that man about the sunflower samurai?

_Fuu: -looking down- _No, I didn't. I can't believe I forgot to ask. Hmm, did you? I kind of remember him telling me a story about you on the day before the tournament when you were in Edo talking to him about the man who smells of sunflowers or something like it that he told me.

_Jin: _No, I'm sorry. I told him that I didn't know who the sunflower samurai is and that he's somewhere in Nagasaki. I don't think he knows anything else. Hopefully, we'll meet him someday soon and then we'll ask him again.

_Fuu: _I have a feeling that we will, Jin._ -giggles; sighs-_

_Jin: _Fuu, if you don't mind me asking. Really, who is this sunflower samurai? Do you know him personally?

_Fuu looks up at him, takes in some air, and gives off a big sigh. Then seconds later, she answers him with a distress look on her face._

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **Again, short I know.Forgive me, SC fans, Chapter 3 will make this up, I promise. I'm still currently working on another fanfic, so please, be patient. Thanks! Okay, the next chapter is a spoiler for SC fans that didn't see the last episode, but if you really want to know who he is, let me know if you really, really curious about reading the next chapter, yo! That's if you're a fan for spoilers like me. -hehehe- Thanks for reading and come again. See ya on the next chapter and don't for get to review, please!


	4. Chapter 3: Flower

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Sorry, for the long wait, you guys. Thank you all so much for the lovely review and for waiting so patiently. _-me gives you all Easter candies- _Lol. Well, I'm back and I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter here. So, here's Chapter 3 of 3! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 3**

_Fuu: _Yes, I know him personally. He's my father.

_Jin: _Hm.

He stands up and looks around the tree.

_Fuu: _Huh,Jin? Where are you going?

_Jin: _Mugen?

_Mugen: _So, he's your father, eh?

_Fuu: _Mugen? What are you doing here?

_Jin: _It's rude of eavesdropping on others conversations.

_Mugen: _Yeah, I know.

_Fuu: -thinking- The jerk! How dare he do that! This is the perfect night for me and Jin!_

Mugen walks over to the tree in front of them, "What a lovely night for two special lovebirds, don't you think?"

Jin ignores him and asks Fuu, "So, what happen to your father?"

_Fuu: _Long ago, as far as I can remember, my mother and I lived by ourselves. I grew up believing that my father had died when I was very young. But while, my mother was very ill as she laid resting on her deathbed, she told me the truth about my father and that she knew in her heart that he is still alive somewhere. When I was little, he left us to go to someplace that he wouldn't say. Though, my mother seems to have peace with him, but I can't do that. I can't forgive him. For what he did, I just can't forgive him. Therefore, I swore to find him and knock him out senseless for my mother. It's the least I can do. He has any idea what mother and I went through. _-sniffles-_

_Jin: _I'm sure there's a reason why he left.

_Fuu: _Yeah, but besides, that's when I met you guys at the tea house and I'm so happy the you're willing to help me when I made a deal with you guys. We've come so far now to turn back. Thanks, you guys for sticking with me.

_Jin:_ _-nods his head- _Hm.

_Fuu:_ Hey, we've been traveling for sometime now and I haven't heard anything about you guys before I met you.

_Jin:_ I agree. Why not?

_Fuu:_ Mugen, why don't you go first?

_Mugen:_ Hey, come on! Jin seems like he was ready since he agrees like he was going to go first. I rather not, besides, there's nothing much to say about me.

_Fuu:_ Oh, come on, Mugen! It will be fun!

_Mugen:_ _-sighs-_ Fine. Well, I like women with big hooters and a fine body.

_Fuu:_ Silly, we know that.

_Mugen:_ _-giving a perverted smirk-_ Here's one. I like you, Fuu, and I want to be with you.

Jin and Fuu stare at him with a shock look on there faces.

_Fuu:_ Huh?

_Jin:_ What did you say?

_Mugen: -laughing- _I was just kidding, you guys! I can't believe you thought I was actually serious!

Jin stares with a frown face, "I'm sorry, but I didn't find it to be amusing."

_Mugen:_ Come on, Jin, lighten up! I was just joking around, okay?

_Jin:_ _-angry- _No, it's not okay! Don't think I have forgotten that easily of what had happened back there!

_Fuu:_ Guys?

Jin sits back down next to Fuu while Mugen places his hands behind his head and eyes close, "Fine, whatever. I don't like her. Besides, she's not my type. I rather go out with a chick that can handle me."

_Fuu:_ Mugen, shut up! You pervert!

Jin growls at him while Fuu looks over next to her and splashes Mugen with cold water with her hand from the lake. Mugen eyes had shot open and yell, "Hey, what was that for!"

Fuu and Jin both laughed at him while Mugen shakes the water off his shirt.

_Fuu: _I thought you might like to cool off a bit. _-giggles-_

Mugen growls, "Yeah you think that's funny, huh? "You're lucky this time you have Jin around. I would've-

_Jin: -interrupts-_ Would've what?

_Mugen:_ _-gives a little chuckle-_ Nothing. I wouldn't do anything to her. The truth is that I really don't have much of a life, you know. Therefore, I'm nothing, but trouble everywhere I go. So, when I get caught and say that I don't know anything, I beat 'em up. I almost got killed many times but escaped pretty easily, even the toughest battles.

_Jin:_ You're lucky to be alive today.

_Fuu:_ Wow! Okay Jin, it's your turn.

_Jin:_ Both of my parents died when I was younger and I didn't have anyone to look up to. I was pretty much alone for awhile and then later, I was taking into a dojo by a man that was well known there and he became my master. He taught me what he knew and the way to fight. Though, one night, I killed that same man that taught me how to wield a sword and I was driven away from the dojo. I never return since then and live walking and searching for something but don't know what I'm searching for. There's students that I lookout for who are from that dojo of the late master that had taught me and wants to kill for what I've done him. Now, I'm happy because I'm not alone anymore once again.

Mugen stands as he lends his back against the tree while Fuu smiles at him and sits quietly for a moment after listening to Jin's story and then looks up at Mugen who was staring directly at her with folded arms.

_Fuu:_ What!

_Mugen: _Nothing, it's just feels strange of seeing you two together like that. How odd?

_Jin: _Well, that's your opinion.

_Mugen: _Fuck you!

_Fuu: _Guys, please not tonight!

_Mugen: _Well, he started it!

_Jin: _Come again?

Fuu sighs and looks down at the fire again thinking about what will happen when she do finds the man that smells of sunflower and how will Jin feel if she decides to leave him. Therefore, it's something that she doesn't want to do, but for now, she rather not think about it until later and stay with Jin. She lends over sideways and rests on Jin's shoulder. Then, she closes her eyes and he gentle kisses her on top of her head.

_Mugen: _Oh, how touching? I'm going to bed. Later.

He leaves them both behind while Jin watches him leave, then turns back and whispers to her, "We will find him, Fuu. Together we will."

_Fuu: -looks up at him again-_ I know we will, Jin, all of us.

They both gazed into each others eyes and kissed. Then minutes later, they fell asleep as he held her in his warm embrace.

**_End of flashback_**

To Be Continued…

**A/N: **My goodness, what's wrong with Mugen, yo?Anyways, I'm done with the flashbacks, now the next chapter will be interesting as I have more exciting plans in the future for this fanfic here. You'll be in for a shock in later chapters, though, I really can't wait! So, come again and don't forget to review! Lol and see ya on the next chapter. Happy Easter everyone!


	5. Chapter 4: Selfish

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N: **Thanks again for your warmhearted reviews and for supporting this fanfic. I really appreciate it a lot. As an author, you all keep encouraging me more and more to write. Thanks a bunch and here's Chapter 4 coming at ya! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 4**

Minutes later in the still morning of spring, Fuu woke up in Jin's arms with the morning sun stinging her eyes when she'd open them slowly and then squints. Jin looks down at her and kisses her forehead as he smells the scent of apples in her long, dark brown hair.

Then, she looks up at him, "Jin?"

He answers her, "Yes, Fuu?"

"About last night, I wanted to tell you that I really had a great time knowing about you guys."

"Well, it's been interesting to know about you, too, Fuu."

"I want to thank you for sticking up for me, too, but you really didn't have to do that, you know?"

Jin was silent for a few seconds and replies, "Fuu, I wanted to because I love you so much and to let you know that I am always here for you."

"Oh, Jin, that is so kind of you."

Fuu blushes a shade of pink and felt very warm inside and wanted to trust him even more within her heart. Jin sits up, stands, and lends her a helping hand. She places her hand in his with a smile and embraces him.

"Jin, I love you."

"I love you, too, Fuu."

She gave him back his kimono's shirt, then he thanks her and she nods her head. Then suddenly while he was putting on his shirt, they heard a splash on the other side of the lake. They turned around and there they saw was Mugen in the cool lake bathing.

"What is he doing?" said Fuu confusingly. "There's a bathhouse back at the lodge. Why would he bathe out here in the clear opening?"

"I don't know, but he's surely has been acting strange lately," Jin said a bit curious of what Mugen might be up to but doesn't know just yet.

"Hey, let's go back to the lodge and get some breakfast? What do you say, hm," smiles Fuu.

"Sure, let's get some breakfast," he agreed.

Fuu grabs his hand again and he follows her as they heads to the lodge. Once they were both inside, there was a man wearing a brown top and black bottom, wearing a straw hat to match with beard, who was also a samurai with his twin swords which was placed next to him on the floor as he glares at Fuu and Jin as soon as they'd walked in. He smiles a crooked smile with a single straw that was sticking out of his mouth, and then he places his head downward as he eavesdrops on the loving couples's conversation. Behind him, sat Fuu and Jin was sitting across from her as they begin looking at their menus that a waiter have given them once they were sitting at a table.

"Well, what shall we order today, Jin."

"Hm, let's see, what about-"

Mugen interrupts, "Yo, you guys, what's going on? Having breakfast without me?"

"Good morning, Mugen! Of course not, we're just getting started by looking at our menus," said Fuu. Come and sit with us!

_"Yeah right, it seems like they're trying to have breakfast without me and I'm certain they saw me out there. "thought Mugen. Then all the sudden, good morning, Mugen, and come sit with us! "he teased still thinking to himself while sitting at the end of the table_.

Fuu looks over to him, "Mugen, I want to ask you something?"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

_"What on earth were you doing out there bathing out in the open like that?" she said in a low whisper._

"I was going to ask the same question, when there's a bathhouse here at the lodge," Jin said looking down at his menu then calls the waiter over to order.

Mugen's face turns a shade of red and laughs it off while scratching the back of his head, "Oh that! Come on now, I don't have to answer that, do I? Don't worry about that, it was nothing all that serious."

"Why not?" wondered Fuu.

"HEY WAITER, HURRY YOUR ASS UP! I'M STARVING!" shouted Mugen.

_"Errr...he's ignoring me?"_ thought Fuu. "Mugen, what's wrong with you, you've been acting kind of strange lately? What's the matter?" worried Fuu.

The waiter came over with their plates of food and Jin decides to pay for all of it, instead of Fuu paying it with her prize money. Though, he thinks if for the best for her to hold on to it as they all travel to Nagasaki for lodging and food.

Jin sighs, "You know, you can tell us if you want?"

"Yeah, we're willing to help you, too, if you let us?"

Mugen looks over at them beginning to feel a bit annoy then laughs out loud, "What are you, too, my parents!" Then seconds later, he stops and his stomach begins to grumble, "Ah, you know what, I'm not even hungry. So, I pass. You guys enjoy your breakfast without me."

They both looked at him and were shocked because it was the first time that Mugen had ever turned down food since they all have been traveling together.

He slowly stood up and pointed down at both of them, "Listen up, you lovebirds! I thought about this last night and I want you two to hear me out!"

"Okay, what is it because I certainly don't understand what's your problem is?" asked Fuu curiously.

"I want to leave, so therefore, this stupid deal of yours is off!"

Fuu gasps with wide eyes, stood up, and yells while placing both her hands on her waist, "Mugen, you can't do that! You promised me that we'll look for the man that smell of sunflowers! We've come this far now to turn back and we're heading out as soon as we're done eating!"

"Like I really care, so, why else should I travel along with you guys! Besides, you have Jin to help you out with your fucking problem!"

Fuu shouted back at him, "MUGEN, YOU'RE BEING SELFISH!"

"So, what if I am, huh! You probably thought Jin was going to give it to you last night if it wasn't for me to show up out of the blue now, didn't ya!"

Fuu slaps him hard and snaps, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, MUGEN! YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT! JIN DOESN'T THINK LIKE YOU DO! HE'S TOTALLY THE OPPOSITE FROM YOU!"

He didn't bother to rub his face but slowly turns his head facing her again with a frown, "Why you little brat, we're back with this slapping again, eh?

"Hmph! It serves you right!"

"He's not all that great as you can see that he can be a pervert, too, when he wants to be. "I guess you didn't know him all that well as you may think you know, didn't ya?" he chuckles.

She gasps again and gives him a fierce look, "You're insane! You take that back!"

"Why should I? What are you going to do, sit your precious samurai Jin on me? Ha, like I fucking care."

"It doesn't matter because I can handle you myself!"

Jin stands in front of her, "Hey, wait a minute! That's no way to talk to her like that and me either! If you will like to call yourself a man then show some kind of respect if you have any, damn it! She's a human being, too! We both agreed to help her in the search of the sunflower samurai. So, after the search is all over, then we'll settle this fight that you and I are dying to finish, man to man!

Mugen chuckles with a cocky smirk on his face, "Fine by me and I can't wait either so I can slice your fucking head off then sell it for extra money. I don't ever think I'll be out of money for awhile after that. It will be more food on my plate."

_-Mugen thinking-_

_-to a waiter at a lodge-_

_Here's a head of a well known samurai who call himself a good swordsman, ha, I'm glad to sell it to ya?_

_-the waiter stares-_

_What are you staring at? Serve me some food damn it I'm starving! -smirking- Don't make me cut your fucking head off because I'll do it, free of no charge!_

_The waiter trembles, "Yes sir! Right away so you get the hell out of here."_

_Good. I though you'll see it my way! -chuckles-_

_-End of thought- _

Jin places his hand on his sword and clicks it with his thumb, "And I'll cut your ass in two right now. One half in your grave and the other half with the fishes to feed off of," growls Jin.

_-Jin thinking-_

_-throws dirt in the his grave over the wrapped half of Mugen in it-_

_-done-_

_May you rest in peace._

_-walks over to the blue sea and tosses the other wrapped half in the water-_

_May you rest in peace._

_-snickers; then laughs evilly while placing his hand on his waist- Remember when I told you were worth the fight! Well, I lied! You're nothing compare to me! Muwhahahaha!_

_-End of thought-_

Fuu looks at them with a small frown and screams out loud while crying at the same time, "GUYS, STOP IT! STOP TALKING LIKE THAT! PLEASE, JUST STOP IT!"

"Fuu?" said Jin turning to her.

Mugen looks over, "Hm?"

"You guys, I don't want you to fight! It's meaningless and there's no point to do so! Please, why can't you two just get along?"

Mugen sighs, "Hmph, that'll be a day. I'm out of here."

"But Mugen, wait!" cries Fuu.

He walks out the lodge and Jin places his hand on her shoulder.

"Fuu, let him go," Jin said calmly. He'll be back. I apologize for upsetting you like that."

She looks up at him with a sad and depress look on her face, "Oh Jin, I feel so bad. I don't want to feel this way at all. It hurts so much to hear him talking to me like that as if I was someone not important."

"You've done nothing wrong, Fuu. You did your best to get through to him."

"I know, but it's not enough. Doesn't he ever care about me like you do, Jin?"

Jin couldn't answer, but he feels that deep inside Mugen probably does and didn't mean to say such nasty things to her in that kind manner. Instead, Jin embraces her as she cries in his arms and it made her feel a bit better and less worried. While that went on, the man in the straw hat had got up, leaves a tip for the waiter to get, and heads out for the door then glances at the two one last time with that same crooked smile and then exits.

She later turns toward the table as Jin helps her sit down, "I don't understand, Jin, why is he like this as if we've done something wrong to hurt him?"

Jin sits back down again and replies, "Not only that's his selfishness got the best of him. He's jealous.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, I get the feeling that it isn't just because of us being together. It's something else."

"Then, what is wrong with him? What's wrong with, Mugen?"

To Be Continued...

**Note:** Just to let you know that the mystery samurai man with the straw hat identity will reveal in a later chapter, so therefore for now, he will be showing up every now and then in different chapters until then.

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 5 will explain this chapter here about Mugen's problem. This is getting good as it as get and much more ahead. Me can't wait either! _-excited-_ Thanks for taking the time to read it and come agian! See ya on the next chapter. R&R, please! _-mew!-_


	6. Chapter 5: So Into Fuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Thanks again for your kind reviews and yes, I know it was cliffy and parts that are funny. But this chapter here will explain Mugen's problem and why he has been acting so strange lately. And for the strange mystery man in the straw hat, well, I'm sorry to say, but I don't want to spoil his identity just yet. Please, be patient. You'll find out soon enough, I promise. However, he plays a serious part in this fanfic. You'll see soon. Okay, here's chapter 5, ripping at ya! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 5**

"Isn't it obvious?" answers Jin as he takes small sips of his tea. "I think he's beginning to have feels for you."

Fuu stares at him for a moment and laughs while waving her hand in front of her face, "Mugen having feelings for me? That's a good one, Jin!

"I'm being serious," he said in a husky voice while placing his tea back down on the table.

"You are being serious, aren't you?"

He nodded in agreement, "Hm."

Then suddenly, she thinks back of what was said last night when all of them was by the lake around the fire.

_**-Fuu's flashback-**_

_Mugen: "Here's one. I love you, Fuu, and I want to be with you."_

_-Jin and Fuu with a shock look on there faces-_

_Fuu: "Huh?"_

_Jin: "What did you say?"_

_Mugen: -laughing- I was just kidding, you guys! I can't believe you thought I was actually serious!"_

_Jin: -stares at him with a frown- "I'm sorry, but I didn't find it to be amusing."_

_Mugen: "Come on, Jin, lighten up! I was just joking around, okay?"_

_**-End of flashback-**_

"Fuu, are you okay?" asked Jin a bit curious with staring at down at her food then she looks up.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?" he wondered.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said while putting food in her mouth. "Last night, he was just joking, right? He wasn't serious, Jin, because I only want to be with you, remember?"

"Yes, I know," he agreed. "Then, if that what you call some kind of sick a joke, how can you explain what he was doing bathing out in the opening this morning, hm?" he asked curiously.

"Don't know?"

"Okay, then I'll tell you what he was trying to do."

"What is it?"

"Mugen, is trying to get your attention. That's what he has been trying to do and that's why he has been acting so weird around us lately," he explains. "I'm certain of it, which it explains what we saw when he was bathing out in the open this morning and also, what he said last night about you. He's wants your attention, Fuu, and I want let him take you away from me! Not now, not ever!" he growls angrily.

"Jin, calm down and no one is going to take me away from you. That will never happen to us, I promise," she said holding his hands over the table. "Believe me, will always be together no matter what just like you said to me."

Jin chuckles and grins, "Yes, I remember. Let's finish eating out breakfast, shall we?"

Then later after that, she hurries while taking big gulps of food down and shoving it down her throat, then and pats her belly, "Whew! That was really good!"

He was finished soon after and left a tip for the waiter.

"I glad you had enjoy yourself, Fuu and it was very nice to have you here to enjoy it with me," he smiles then stood up as he help her up as well on her feet.

"Like it? I love it! It was great and thanks a lot, Jin, for everything. I owe you one," she smiles back.

"Owe me one what?"

She blushes a shade of pink while placing her hands her warm face, "Jin, you don't want to spoil it. I can't tell you just yet but soon, okay?"

He agrees, "Sure."

"Hey, let's go and find Mugen, shall we? We should be on our way again to Nagasaki."

"Do we have to?"

"Jin?"

He chuckles, "Just joking, Fuu. Fine, let's go find him."

"But first, let me go and get my things, then we'll all be set."

"While you're doing that, I'll go and find Mugen for us."

"Okay, wait for me on the trail that's leading us to get there when you find him, 'kay?"

He nods his head and went on his way to look for Mugen then suddenly he gets a strange feeling, _"That's strange? What is this feeling? Is it Fuu?"_

_**-rips record to Fuu heading back to the room where she was lodging-**_

_-she slides open the door and walks in-_

She gasps, "Mugen!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing in this room? Get out! Get out now!"

"Fuu, I want to speak with you?"

"No. I have to hurry because Jin is waiting for me!"

"How can he be waiting for you when he's out looking for me?" he said walking over to her.

"Mugen, stay back!" she warns him then he stops and turns around with his back facing towards her.

Then, he bows his head downwards as Jin listens to their conversation next to Fuu's open door.

"Fuu?" said Mugen.

She answers, "Yes."

"About last night, I meant it. Remember when I said that "I love you". I do, but I can't. Instead, I actually like you, but only as friend. I don't think I would love someone or anyone intentionally. So, I apologize about what was said last night," he said lowly.

"Mugen, are you admitting that you actually have feelings and cares about me? We're you jealous of Jin and me? Is all true what you're saying to me?"

"What do you think?" he said turning to face her again.

"Well-"

"And about this morning, I was trying to show-off. You know, trying to get your attention."

She laughs, "Show-off!" Show-off what! There was nothing to show from the moment we saw you!"

"Hey, what does that suppose to mean!"

"I'm just joking and I forgive you, Mugen. Does this mean that you're getting back with us and help me in the search for the man that smells of sunflowers?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? I can't wait to find him so I can get you off my back for once."

"Hmph! I didn't know that I was that much of a pain in the butt!" she pouted with her arms in a fold.

He walks over and hugs her and she did the same. To her surprise, she didn't know that Mugen has such feelings nor that she knows that he actually cares for her in any way. However, it made her feel a bit better to know what has been bothering him and how hard it was for him to open up like that.

Then Jin walks in on them, "Fuu? What's this?"

Mugen looks up and Fuu turns to him with wide eyes.

"Jin?"

"Promise, huh?"

"Jin, it wasn't nothing serious. And you and I still have our promises. There's no change on that," she said reasoning with him.

And you, Mugen, get your filthy hands off of her, you fucking bastard!"

He backs his hands off of her raising them in the air and gives a sly grin, "Look, we didn't do anything wrong. It was just an innocent hug, Jin. Give me a break, will ya?"

"Yeah right, I don't trust you a single bit?"

"You don't trust me? I wouldn't hurt her, Jin, believe me! Trust me!"

"No. Not since that day of what you did to her. I've trusted you once when we'd saved her from trouble many times before when we were all traveling together and now this!" he said angrily and claims Fuu back in his arms.

"You guys, stop arguing! I can't take it anymore with your fighting!" cries Fuu. You don't have any idea how much this hurts me!" she said then lets go of Jin and ran outside the lodge.

"FUU!" cries Jin then looks down on the floor and grabs her belongs.

"Now look what you've done!" said Mugen.

Jin growls at him, "Damn it! Look we don't have time for this! We must go and find her!"

"You said "we"? I'm surprised, but not too surprised!"

"Shut up and let's go!"

They left the room in search for Fuu. Jin and Mugen takes off down the trail as he follows Fuu's tracks where she had ran, which that leads pass the lodge. Then suddenly, Jin saw and found one of Fuu's colorful butterflies that belong to her white butterfly kimono that he had bought her as a gift at the end of the trail and picks it up.

"Her tracks stops here," said Mugen. "Damn it! Not this missing stuff again!"

"We must find her fast because I get the feeling that she's in serious trouble this time," Jin said to him while looking around.

"Why do you say that?"

"She has the prize money on her!"

"What the fuck!" shocked Mugen. "We got to find the little brat!"

Jin looks over at him with a frown on his face, "Don't call her that!"

"Fine, she can't be too far, damn it," he sighs heavily. Let's go."

Jin looks at the butterfly and thinks to himself, _"Where is my butterfly, my butterfly Fuu? I must find you and I won't give up until I do. That's a promise._

**A/N: **Well, there you have it folks, so let the journey begin in the search for Fuu. I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing it. Come again and don't forget to review. See ya on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own my new OC Kai-Shin and my old OC Akura Marusagi from the first story.

**A/N: **I'm back and thanks for waiting patiently. First of all, I want to say thanks for all of your kind reviews and for supporting my work/fanfic. Secondly, you will meet my new OC character in this chapter and yes, he's handsome, but I'm still crazy about Jin. And lastly, I promise you that there will be more challenges to come for the trio as the story continues, so here's Chapter 6 heading your way! -rips it to ya- Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 6**

_-three days has passed-_

_-the thunder roars-_

Jin and Mugen look up at the cloudy gray skies.

"Well, should we continue or what?" asked Mugen.

"We can't stop here," replies Jin. "We must keep going before it's too late."

_**-Jin's flashback-**_

_Jin: "Yeah right, I don't trust you a single bit."_

_Mugen: "You don't trust me? I wouldn't hurt her, Jin, believe me! Trust me!"_

_Jin: -angry-_ _"No. Not since that day of what you did to her. I've trusted you once when we'd saved her from trouble many times before when we were all traveling together and now this!" -claims Fuu back in his arms-_

_Fuu: "You guys, stop arguing! I can't take it anymore with your fighting!" -cries- "You don't have any idea how much this hurts me!" -lets go of Jin and ran outside the lodge-_

_Jin: FUU!_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Jin thinking, _"I should've yelled like that and it's my fault that I've lost her."_

_-the rain starts to fall from the sky lightly then hard-_

"Hey, Jin! What do ya say for us to take a break, eh?" asked Mugen leaning against a tree. "We've been traveling for a long time now and it's been passed three days," he said with narrow eyes squinting because of the hard rain.

Jin nodded in agreement and yelled, "Yes!"

He spotted a small shelter that was nearby as they walk over and sat down; Mugen started to rub his empty stomach and was pissed off at the same time, "Ah, damn it! I'm so fucking hungry right now and that little br-, I mean, Fuu has the prize money on her and everything!"

"We know that, but we still have to keep moving until then we must find a place to stay for tonight," explained Jin.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Mugen looking around.

Jin pulls out a map that was placed inside his kimono's shirt and opens it.

"Let's see, I think we're in Tokugawa."

Mugen sighs heavily, "Ah great! She's probably being held captive in Nagasaki somewhere, don't you think so?"

"I'm not certain, but I'm sure she hadn't gotten that far."

A strange man in a straw hat with a crooked smile and two samurai swords at his side shows up from behind the tree looking straight at the small shelter that their in and yelled, "Are you two looking for someone!"

"Huh, who the fuck are you!" wondered Mugen.

"I didn't come here for you to ask me that!" shouted the straw hat man.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone," said Jin. "A young woman by the name of Fuu and she-"

The strange man interrupts, "If you're looking for her, she's in Tagawa!"

"Huh? But how do you...wait, you're that same man from the teahouse in Izumo at the lodge," said Jin, who is pretty certain that's same man.

The man took a few steps closer for them to hear him without shouting over, but not too close to the small shelter.

_-the thunder roars louder and then rains harder-_

"Yes, you have a good memory. If I were you, I would hurry before she will be sold and then sell herself."

"How do you know that she's there and what do you mean hurry before she will be sold and then sell herself?" worried Jin. "To whom and for what, I don't understand?" he asked him curiously.

"You'll find out when you get there, so until we meet again, farewell," chuckles the strange man in the straw hat taking light steps back and disappears behind the tree.

"Wait, who are you?" cries Jin. _"Err...if he has anything to do with her disappearance, I'll cut him into shreds,"_ he thought to himself.

Mugen steps outside, "Hey, Jin! I think I see something up ahead. I think I can see an inn, so, shall we go?

"Yeah, we'll start off again until the rain stops," Jin agrees and then follows him up the trail leaving the shelter.

_**-rips record where Fuu is placed captive-**_

Fuu was held captive in a corner with her hands tied behind her back, locked up in a small room that shows only little rays of light, and her eyes was a bit narrowed downward. Then suddenly, she slowly rises up her head when she heard the door open and footsteps approaching towards her. Appeared in front of her, was a young man who seems to be about nineteen years old with short black hair that was slicked back into a small ponytail and few strands of hair sticking out in the front. Fuu looks up at him with squinted eyes because of the bright light that was coming from the door behind him. She tries to get a better look at him, and then he squatted down in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here, eh?" said the young man looking at her with smirk on his face. "Hi, there beautiful, what's your name?" he asked her.

Fuu turns away and didn't smile a single bit because she misses Jin so much and she wants out.

The young man clears his throat, "I'm Kai-Shin. You can call me Kai, if you want." Then he looks at her white butterfly kimono, "You're so beautiful, you know that? Butterflies, huh? Come on, tell me your name?"

He slowly reaches his hand out to touch her face. Fuu saw his hand coming at her from the corner of her eyes and she bit him hard.

"AHHHHH!" Kai screams and then shakes the pain from his hand. "Ah…hmm, you're another feisty one, aren't you?"

_"Huh? Another one of what? Anyway, you deserve it for trying to touch me!"_ thought Fuu.

The owner of the home came from the other room and stands next to Kai-Shin, "So, you like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I like her already," said Kai with a smile.

"She just came here three days ago by a samurai, who didn't even leave his name," said the male owner. "He sold her to me and I couldn't refuse his offer, so I bought her from him," he choked.

"_What? A samurai had sold me and this dirty old male owner had bought me? My goodness, who are these people?" _thought Fuu in a panic._ "I got to get out of here, but how!"_

"Aww, she's trembling," chuckles Kai. "Hey, I want to buy her from you, if you will?" he asked the owner.

"NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ALL OVER ME!" yelled Fuu. "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME! JIN! MUGEN! HELP!" she cried.

Kai stood up and chuckles, "Will you be quiet? I'm gonna take you home in a little bit, so don't worry. We gonna have lots of fun."

He walks over to the owner and makes a bargain with him. While that was going on, a young woman, who seems to be in her early-twenties had showed up and was dressed in a long black kimono with gold dragons design on it as she held a serving tray with two small cups on it. Fuu looks on as the young woman serves the owner and the guest, and then notices what she was wearing.

_"Oh-no! Is she what I think she is…a geisha! And that means that owner there is a geisha owner!"_ thought Fuu about to go ballistic. _"But that young man right there, Kai, wants me to be one of his...whores?"_

The young woman walks back into the other room and slides the single door close. Then, Fuu turns her attention to Kai-Shin, who was now walking towards her.

"Alright, my love," Kai sighs. "You're all mines now, so, let's go home, shall we?"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" screamed Fuu trying to kick him away from her.

Kai-Shin grabs her legs and held them down gently, "Hey, come on, don't do this to me."

"Hmph! Like I care about what you think and how you feel! Let me go now!" she spats at him.

He refuses to do so and just pick her up then places her over his right shoulder.

"My goodness, you're heavy and I though you were light." He grunts as he pulls her up a little more over his shoulder.

_-jingle, jangle, jingle, jangle-_

"What was that? It sounded almost like money," wondered Kai looking around the small room.

"_Uh-oh, my prize money. I've placed in my kimono and I can't let him take that. How can I stop it from making that noise?" thought Fuu. If I struggle, he will notice and it will probably fall out. Oh no, what to do, what to do?_

"Was that you, beautiful?" he asked her.

"No, now let me go, you filthy bastard!" she shouted. She realizes at this moment that she was defeated. The only thing that was coming up in her mind is Jin, finally showing up out of the blue to her, but in the back of her mind, she wonders that is he coming? She didn't sleep well since the past three days because she doesn't have any clue or idea of where she was being held captive or who had captured her in the first place. It all happened so quickly that she couldn't remember.

As Fuu was being carried out, the geisha owner bids the young man farewell as he makes his exit out the door. He places her in his wagon-barrel, but before he did, she told him not to drop her down and he did as she asked. She didn't want him to know that she had money on her. Then, begins tug it all the way home.

_-the thunder begins to roar in Tagawa-_

"Hmm, it looks like it's about to rain," said Kai-Shin looking up at the cloudy gray skies. "We should hurry before we get wet."

Fuu's mind wonders off for a moment as tears begin to fill up her eyes, "Jin, where are you?"

An image of Jin quickly flashed in her mind and she begins to sob quietly to herself.

_**-rips record back to Jin and Mugen walking up to the inn-**_

_-rain still pouring hard-_

"Hey, we can't afford this! How are we going to fucking eat? And how are we going to fucking sleep, if we don't have any fucking money on us, Jin!" yelled Mugen. "Tell me that, huh?"

"Will you calm down?"

"I am being calm! This is calm to me! Why should I be fucking calm when we don't got no fucking money!"

"We might have to work for it, but believe me, I don't like the idea myself," frowned Jin. _"Fuu, I'm coming, but we need the energy to move on, so please, be okay when I get there,"_ he thought.

"Work! Jin, come on, you know I don't like to work!"

"Then, how do you get by when you were on your own?"

"I walk up inside the place, eat, and run off without paying their dumb asses!"

"Hmm, that's how you get by? That's another foolish thing to do because right now, you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Actually, Jin, we've probably wouldn't have met each other in the first place. I would be scoring women all over Japan by now," said Mugen scratching the back of his head and yawning with his mouth wide open."

"Hm, I don't think that will come true. Not in a million years because you get away with to many things. Just one day, you day will come and it will be the end of all that you do for a living," Jin lectured him.

Mugen looks away and sighs deeply while Jin knocks on the door.

The owner of the inn shows up and greets them, "Hello, there! Come on in! It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"Thank you," Jin nods and then walks in as Mugen follows after him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, old man," said Mugen in a rude manner. "If it was rain cats and dogs, I would be eating them by now!" he mocked.

The old man chuckles and then coughs, "You're that hungry, I might say? You have such a good humor, young man."

"_What's up with this guy? I'm being serious,"_ thought Mugen.

Jin begins to explain to the owner, "Old man, I'm sorry to say that we don't have any money for eating or for lodging, but if you let us work for you-."

The owner interrupts Jin, "Oh-ho, now! Please, sit, the both of you. Let me serve you both your meals."

"But we're actually kind of in a hurry, so-"

"He interrupts him again, "I understand that you're in a bit of a hurry. I can sense you guys have been traveling for quite some time now."

"Thank you again, old man," said Jin as he watches the owner walking back into the kitchen area.

"Hmm, what's wrong with him?" wondered Mugen.

"I don't know, but that old man looks familiar,"said Jin feeling a bit suspicious about him. "That cough…could it be...Akura Marusagi?"

The owner came back with their hot meals as he walks quickly over, but had a very good balance, "Here you go."

"Hey, old man, you move quickly for a blind man," Mugen grins. "Now this is what I call service," he said as he started to shove food in mouth.

"Well, I'm becoming to feel much better nowadays," smiled the old man. "Perhaps, you're prayers might've worked for me and the medicine I bought back with me after the 2nd Opening of the Edo's tournament a month ago," he chuckled with his hand behind his back.

"Old man, are you Akura Marusagi by any chance?" asked Jin.

The old man answers him, "Yes, I am. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Jin and Mugen looked up at him with wide eyes.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, there it goes again with the mystery straw hat samurai. But remember to be patient because the next when they meet him again, he will reveal who he is and what his motives are, okay? So don't pout! -smiles- We're almost there, I promise. However, there will be big troubles on Fuu side. I wonder what will happen once she gets to Kai-Shin's place. Though, I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please, don't forget to review. Come again and see ya on the next exciting chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Real Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Kai-Shin and Mizu (my new oc's in this story), Akura Marusagi, Ana, and Sana, and Ayu from my first story.

**A/N: **I'm back and thanks to everyone for your kind reviews. I apologize for the long wait. Before you read, I want you all to know that the name **"Ayu" is the name Fuu gave herself to hide her identity to by some time until Jin and Mugen arrives, so therefore, she doesn't want Kai or anyone else to know her real name. **In this chapter, you'll meet my new OC named Mizu. The name _"mizu"_ means _water_, in Japanese. She's a young elegant geisha who seems mature for her own age and has a secret that she couldn't tell her newly found rival because it deals with one of her companions named Jin. Will she be able to trust and tell Fuu about her secret? There's three parts to this. Here's Chapter 7 of 1! _-rips your way!-_ Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 7**

"Akura Marusagi?" shocked Mugen, and then whispers over to Jin. _"Hey Jin, if this is the same old man from the tournament, if so, I wonder where his two daughters are?"_

Jin whispers back, _"I don't know and I don't really care, so don't ask me that again, got it?"_

_"Damn, I was only asking!"_

"Oh, one of you are asking where my two daughters are?" asked Marusagi.

Mugen looks up, "Hey, old man, you're not deaf, aren't you?"

Jin frowns at him, "Mugen, show some respect!"

"Sorry, old man, but where are they anyway?" Mugen asked him.

Marusagi chuckles, "That's okay, young man. I can hear you clearly and my daughters are in the kitchen cleaning."

"Cleaning, eh?" smirked Mugen.

"No, Mugen, we don't have time to play around. Fuu is more important remember?"

Mugen sighs, "Yeah, yeah I know."

_-the rain falls gently while the thunder roars a little-_

Then two former geisha sisters came out of the kitchen named Ana and her younger sister Sana walks in and bows, "Konnichiwa!"

Jin nods his head and greets, "Hello."

Mugen looks up at them, "Yo!"

Ana sits on his Mugen's lap and kisses him, "My same old, Mugie. Did you miss me much, hmm?"

"Um, let me think. No."

"Hmph!" she scoffs and then gets up off him.

Sana stares at Jin, _"He's soooo handsome, cute, and dreamy," _she thought. Then, Sana looks over to her sister and whispers, _"Hey sister, do you think that samurai right there will have a chance to be with me, hmm?"_

Ana whispers back, _"No way, he has that young girl Fuu. Why would anyone be with a slob like you?"_

Sana turns her back facing her big sister, "Hmph! I don't care what you say, my dear big sister. Besides, at least that young girl says "I'm beautiful".

"Whatever, sister, have you forgotten that she said the same thing about me, too? However, now that I got my nose fixed and my teeth, I just can't stop looking in the mirror," she giggles as she pulls out her little hand mirror with a big smile while touching up her hair.

"Oh shut up, Ana!"

"No, you shut up, Sana!

Then they both started pushing one another.

"Daughters, daughters, my two lovely daughters, please, stop fighting," said Marusagi in a calm voice.

"Yes, father," answered Ana and Sana.

_-the storm begins to pass-_

Oh, Mugen, where is your little friend anyways?" asked Ana wondering as if she really cares.

"Well, we heard that she's in Tagawa, so that's where we're going," he replies and then gulps down the rest of his food.

"Tagawa, eh?" said Marusagi.

"Yes, but I think we need a boat to get there to cross the waters," said Jin. "Do you think you can help us?" he asked.

"Mhmm, there's a boat out back that I own, you may wish to borrow it, if you like," replied Marusagi.

"I thank you kindly, old man," said Jin with a nod. "Thanks for everything that you've done for us. Sorry, that we don't have time to chat, but Fuu is in trouble and we must find her there."

"You're welcome, Samurai Jin," smiled Marusagi.

Mugen burps out loud and then sighs heavily while rubbing his full stomach, "Ahhh! Yeah, thanks, old man, and thanks..._burps!_...for everything.

Jin turns to him, "You're disgusting, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that, Jin," Mugen grins and then burps out loud again.

Marusagi nods his head, "Yes, you must hurry for Fuu's sake, but should you get some rest first? I don't want you guys to fall out in the middle of nowhere."

Jin thought about it, "I do, but for strange reason, I can't stop myself."

Mugen got up and whispers over to Jin, _"Jin, you said that we needed a place to lodge and this is it. So, I'm staying because I'm tired and I need some fucking sleep, got that?"_ he said harshly.

"Samurai Jin, you must relax and please, stay and rest here for tonight," said Sana standing by the door.

"I'm sorry. As bad as I want to, I'm too determine and eager to find her before its too late. So, must go and again, thanks for everything," said Jin getting up and then walks over to door.

Then, Mugen got up tiredly and he knew what was important, so he followed him.

Sana opens the door for them as Jin and Mugen leaves with a nod.

Marusagi bids them farewell and so did Ana. Then, she runs over to the door and yells, "Guys, are you sure you don't need any rest!"

"No thanks, we have to keep going!" Mugen yells back and then waves.

"Mugen!"

"Yeah!"

She runs over and hugs him tightly, then sighs, "Mugen, please, be careful out there and hopefully, you'll feel the same way about me again like you used to. Can't you see that I really want to be with you and now you have to find her? We'll we meet again?" she asked curiously.

"Ana?" said Mugen confusingly.

She looks up at him and smiles as a single tear fell from her eyes. Mugen hugs her back and then let's her go then turns away with his back facing her.

"Ana, I don't know because I...I have feelings for-"

"For her?" she interrupts finishing his sentence.

"I'm sorry, Ana, but this is important."

"I see. Is your love for her stronger than mines?"

Mugen was silent.

"Well, I guess so," she said to him sadly.

"I have to go now and find her," said Mugen as he went out back to help Jin pull out the boat. Then, they started up the trail once again while tugging the boat along.

Marusagi and his daughters bids them farewell again and the two companions' waves back in return.

_"Fuu, I'm coming for you and I can't sleep just yet until I find you,"_ Jin thought to himself.

Sana places a hand on Ana's shoulder, "Don't worry, big sister. He'll be back."

"Hmm, I hope so," sighs. _"Take care, Mugen, until we meet again," _she thought and turns away from the sight of him leaving as more tears begin to fall down upon her cheeks.

_**-rips record to Fuu at Kai's place-**_

_-the thunder rumbles and then the rain begins to fall lightly then hard-_

Kai-Shin slowly sets down the wheel-barrel, then turns around and saw Fuu with sadness on her face. He walks over, picks her up gently, and then places her over his shoulder with a grunt. "Err…Ahh! My goodness, beautiful, you sure are getting heavy," he grunted as he carries her inside his home.

He sits her down against a wall.

"There you go, my angel," said Kai with a smirk then he looks at her face again. "What's the matter? Miss someone back home, hmm? Well, this is your home now." he said while touching her face.

Fuu jerks her face away from his touch again like the first time they met, then suddenly, she heard someone coming from the back and looks over his left shoulder. Kai turns around and a beautiful young geisha, who was a year older than Fuu with big dark eyes, long dark hair, and wearing a light blue kimono designed with white swans on it.

_-the thunder rumbles a little and the rain begins to fall lightly again-_

"Well, it's good to see you come in, Mizu," Kai said with a big grin. "Look. I bought you a new friend."

Mizu bows to her with a small smile and speaks, "What's her name?"

"Her name is...wait minute," he said then turns back to Fuu. _"My angel, what is your name? Please, tell me?" _he whispers to her.

Fuu gave him an evil glare and thought up the name again that she told Mugen when she was giving him a payback in the hot springs, and then she replies, "My name is...Ayu."

"Ah, right, I remember now, Mizu," said Kai with a nervous laugh. "Her name is Ayu. Ayu, this is Mizu and Mizu, this is Ayu," he said introducing them to one another.

Mizu bows again and Fuu gives a little nod. Kai unties the rope that was wrapped around Fuu's wrists and she rubs them both gently. He notices that she seems calm, but however, it was too obvious for him to see her not fighting back after he finished untying the rope from around her wrists.

"Hmm, Mizu, why do you take her to your room and get her clean up, okay?" he ordered.

Mizu bows to him, "Yes, my lord."

Before he lets Fuu get up, he whispers to her, "Don't worry, I'll be joining you shortly, my sweet love, Ayu," he chuckles and helps her up.

Then Fuu slowly follows her and never look back at the perverted Kai-Shin. _"Jin, where_ _are you?"_ she thought as she tries to hold back her tears. _"Please, hurry?"_

_**-rips record back to Jin and Mugen pushing the boat into the water-**_

Now that they finish pushing the boat into the water, Jin and Mugen quickly got in.

Jin is sitting in the front rowing the boat and Mugen sat in the back catching his breath.

"Hey, Jin!" called Mugen. "Should we get some sleep, eh?" he asked him.

"I'm not sleepy," answered Jin. "I must keep going," he added.

"Well, hey, let me know that we're almost there because I'm going to get some rest, okay?"

"Sure, get some rest and I'll let you know when we're almost there. The sun should be coming up in the next couple of hours."

Mugen gives a tired grin, took off his shirt, and enjoy the rest of the boat ride as he slowly falls asleep.

_"Fuu, I'm finally coming your way to find you, so that you will be back into my arms where you can be safe once more," _thought Jin with smile._ "I have to hurry! Dammit, I hope I'm not too late!" _he frowned as he continues to paddle up crossing the waters.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **That's it for now. I'll post the next chapter before this week is out. So, it won't be too long of a wait. Yes, at last, Jin and Mugen are heading out to find Fuu. Thanks for Marusagi's boat that was placed out back. I bet you're thinking, how will Jin find out that Fuu had changed her name for only just short time? Well, there's _one little surprised guest _that I've _never _mention in this fanfic and you will see in the next chapter how that will be done. So, come again and thanks for reading. Review, please and see ya on the next exciting chapter.


	9. Chapter 8: Crazy 4 Ayu

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Kai-Shin, Mizu, and Ayu.

**A/N: Sorry, but there's no Jin and Mugen in this chapter, but they'll be in the next one. **Here's chapter 7 of 2! rips it to ya Enjoy!

**Note:** Remember that Fuu changed her name to "Ayu" for only a short time until Jin and Mugen arrives.

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 8**

_**-rips record back to Fuu (as Ayu) inside Mizu's room-**_

Mizu went over to her medium size dresser, then pulls out a towel cloth and hands it to her.

"Here you go, Ayu."

"Thank you," said Ayu drying off.

Then, Mizu pulls out a kimono for her to borrow and places it next to Ayu's futon where she'll be sleeping. She also had pulled out a bathrobe for her, too.

"Ayu, this will be the kimono that you'll be wearing for tomorrow and this is your bathrobe that you'll use when you go out to the hot springs out back, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Mizu gives her a little nod and then turns around to close her dresser. While Ayu was wiping her face, she look up and saw a long slash mark on the back of Mizu's right shoulder. Mizu glances down at her shoulder then pulls up her kimono to cover it.

"Mizu, that's a big mark. What happened? And how did it get there?" asked Ayu.

She gives a little giggle, "Oh, it's just scratch. Nothing serious," she answered her, but didn't bother to meet her face to face.

Ayu got up off the floor, "Just a scratch? That's a long scratch."

"Well, actually, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it one day," she said giggling it off.

"Okay, um…I'll go out back to the springs and get cleaned up."

"Sure, but don't think of escaping. You're here for the time being. I tried it many times before and got caught each time by the same man," explained Mizu.

"The same man?" wondered Fuu in question.

"Perhaps, the same man that kidnapped you, just like me."

"I was kidnapped, too, but I didn't see his face. I was unconscious throughout the whole thing and woke up in some strange old man's home. Did you see what he look like?" asked Ayu curiously.

"No. I was the same as you being unconscious and lack of memory of what happened when I woke up. But I was in a strange elder woman's home. And that's when my lord Kai had bought me for a good bargain. He's rich, but he can get very picky when it comes to choosing a nice looking woman," she said explaining more while loosening her hair then let it fall as she begins to brush it.

"I see, but what happened to the other women that were here, Mizu?" said Ayu helping her to brush her hair.

Mizu was quiet for a moment then answers, "Don't know. However, what I think is that my lord had sold them for whatever reason. I'm not sure. Only he has all the answers. Though, he kept me in case for his lonely pleasures or go out to make good money for him."

"Lonely pleasures?" she asked confusingly. "But are you're the only one here?" she wondered.

"Yes, but I'm not alone anymore now that you're here with me. It has been two years ago now since the other geishas disappearance. It's like as if they have vanished out of thin air or something.

"It sounds very mysterious to me," said Ayu placing the brush on Mizu's dresser. "Then what?" she asked.

"So, as the days went by when I was here, I was getting more worried and afraid of whatever happen to them or what will happen to me? I was at the age of fourteen at time, when I was kidnapped and then was brought here. When he first saw me, he said that I was very special to him and when he gets bored or either tired from a longs day work, he wants me to do whatever that he says for me to do. Even that I don't like it, he forces me to do it. So, on that second night here, I lost my virginity to him and he was only seventeen at the time. After that, he keeps buying me things, which however, that I didn't even ask for them or just didn't want them. He wants me to except everything he gives me, if not, he'll rape me again and again and again!" cries Mizu as she grabs the brush from her dresser and smashes the mirror then turns around and hugs Ayu tightly.

"Mizu? How could he do that to you? You don't deserve that and you deserve much better. I _hate _him for what he did to you!" said Ayu hugging her back.

Then suddenly, a few footsteps approach inside the room behind them and it was Kai, who had came in and pulls up Ayu from Mizu's embrace then pushes her back down onto the floor.

"Ah-ugh!" cried Ayu when she hit the floor.

"Go and get yourself cleaned up I say!" yelled Kai. "As for you Mizu, what did I tell you to do for me, huh?" he asked.

"You...You wanted me to get her ready and cleaned up at the hot springs," she hesitated. I...I did what you asked, my lord, please, forgive me," she pleaded bowing down on the floor in front of him.

Kai laughs out loud, "My beautiful, Mizu. You're being pathetic, now I want you to get up and go fix us some dinner, okay?" he said calmly looking down at her with a big grin on his face.

"Yes, my lord," she answered. She gets up slowly then walks out of the room to fix dinner.

"She's not pathetic! You are, you filthy pervert!" shouted Ayu to Kai.

He looks down over to her then kneels on one knee, "Now that we're alone, what was it that you just said to me?" he asked her.

Ayu was quiet because she was so afraid of what he'll do to her if she repeated it again.

"That's what I thought. Go get cleaned up like I said, okay? No hard feelings," he grins as he traces his hand up her right leg.

She quickly slaps his hands away, "Don't ever touch me again, you perv!" she spats.

Then his hand grabs her under her chin, "You're mines now and I do whatever I please, rather you like it or not. So, don't ever forget that you're my property for the time being, got that?" he said in a husky tone.

Ayu trembles under his touch and gives a little nod of the head because she understood what he just said to her.

He removes his hand from under her chin and stood up then glances over his shoulder, "Remember that I'll be joining you shortly and don't think about running away because if you do...well, lets just say that you won't get very far. You will always return back here to me," he chuckles.

_"Won't get very far?"_ she whispered softly to herself. "Hey, what really happened to the other geishas that used to be here, huh? And what is that mark on Mizu's shoulder? Tell me!" she yelled.

Kai didn't answer her, so instead, he just walk out the door then closes it behind him.

"YOU JERK!" she shouts out loud standing then reaches down to pick up the bathrobe that Mizu had given her to use.

She heads out the back door and saw the hot spring. Then, she got undress, steps in, and sat down in the steamy waters, _"Ahh, this feels so great! I wonder how Jin is doing. Oh, I hope he hurries and come for me and that both of them are okay,"_ she thought as tries to hold back her tears again.

_-chippit, chippit-_

Ayu eyes widen and turn around then gasps when she saw her little friendly, furry squirrel companion, _"Momo!" _she whispers excitedly with her hands out in front of her.

_-chippit, chippit-_

Momo jumps into the palm of her hands. Then she scurries up to her arm and cuddles around her neck upon her shoulder. Ayu giggles under the touch, _"Momo, I'm so glad you're here. Thank goodness," _she said petting her on the head.

_-chippit, chippit-_

_"Hey, Momo, let me give you something so you can give it to Jin and Mugen when you find them, okay?"_

_-chippit-_

She reaches over and picks up a big leaf. Then, she took the butterfly pin that was placed in her hair and carves down a message on it. When she was done, she ties the message with a string of her damp hair.

_"Here you go, Momo," _said Ayu now tying the message around Momo's front left leg with a small strip of her towel cloth that she had ripped off._ "Whatever happens, don't lose it, okay? It's very important not to drop it. Now Momo, go and find Jin and Mugen then give them that message, got it?" _she ordered.

_-chippit, chippit-_

_"Now go quickly before someone catches you here," _she whispers over to her. Momo quickly scurries away into the bushes and that was the last time Ayu saw her then she sighs calmly.

After that, she rests on her arms with her head down in them, and then suddenly, a light touch taps her on the shoulder. Ayu gasps, quickly turns around, and then screams covering herself with her towel, **_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"_**

Kai grabs her, covers her mouth quickly, and then speaks close to her right ear, "_Shhhh_...I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down. Now when I remove my hand from your mouth, you promise not to scream?" he asked her.

Ayu nods her head again and do what he asked.

"That's good," he said then removes his hand.

She looks up at him in embarrassment, but she must know why he is here with her in the hot springs.

"Why are you in here with me? Can't a lady get some privacy around here?" she told him.

He gives a little chuckle, "Well, my lovely Ayu, you're privacy is my privacy, so when it comes to _our_ privacy I take it up close and personal," he smiled pervertedly licking his lips at her.

"Wha...What do you mean?" she hesitated again taking a steps back.

He walks up closer to her, grabs her, and then kisses her deeply. Ayu eyes widen as she tries to push him off but he had her in a stronghold. She couldn't break free and then she could only think of the only thing when she thought about what she did to Mugen a month ago. Quickly, she knees him in the groins and he falls down to his knees into the water groaning painfully. Next, when Ayu was on her way out of the hot springs, he grabs one of her legs and she fell back into the water. He quickly grabs her and turns her around leaning her against the stones which circles the hot springs. However, he was trying to get her to have sex with him but she wasn't going to let that happen to her. She looks down on the ground and saw her butterfly pin, she quickly grabs it, swung her arm back, and stabs him in the eye with it. Kai groans into more pain covering his bloody face. Ayu jumps out of the hot springs grabbing her bathrobe and ran back into the room.

Inside the room, she hurried to put her bathrobe on and went out into another room to find Mizu.

"Mizu! Mizu, where are you! We have to get out of here!" she called but there was no answer.

Then she went into another room that was down at the end of the hall and when she arrives there, it was something that she saw is what she at least expected to see.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **I apologize about the cliffy, but that's all I can think of for now so don't flame me for that, okay? Though, the next chapter is going to be much longer and all questions will be answered. The slash mark on Mizu's back, the disappearance of the other geishas, and much more. So, don't forget to review and come again. See on the next exciting chapter when everything hits the fan. mew!


	10. Chapter 9: Love Across The Ocean

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Nor do I own the lyrics to these songs. But I do own Kai-Shin, Mizu, and Ayu.

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the long period of you guys waiting, but the chapter 9 is finally here at last.I really hope this chapter will make up for the lost time. Thank you all for your kind reviews and patients. _- everyone gets a beautiful butterfly pin given out by Fuu; pick any color that wish like -_ So if you miss this, well then, you're missing out! Here's Chapter 7 of 3 ripping a ya.! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh, my goodness, Mizu!" gasped Ayu running inside the young lord's bedroom and found Mizu motionless body in his bed.

She picks up her body and held her in her arms, "Mizu! Mizu speak to me!" she calls to her but there was still no answer.

Ayu checks to see if she was still breathing and it confirms that she is alive.

"Oh, thank goodness," relieved Ayu. "Mizu. Mizu wake up, please?" she calls to her again.

Mizu eyes slowly open and then answers her, "Ayu."

"Yes, it's me, Mizu, what happened to you?" she asked.

"He...he raped me, Ayu, because he was getting…the feeling that I was...telling you too much about this place and him," she breathes hesitantly.

"Damn him to hell! Look, we have to get out of here, Mizu, right away before he comes back."

Ayu grabs Mizu's kimono and wraps it around her naked body.

In the background, Kai was calling out Ayu's name, but she ignores it while helping Mizu out of the bed so that they can escape.

Both girls was running down the hall for the closest exit door while Kai continues to groan in agony and pain from the stab wound in eyes that Ayu did to him at the hot springs.

Finally, they made it to the exit door, but it was locked. So, they move to the next door in another room which is the main entrance and that too was locked. They went to every door that they could find and all of them were deadlocked. However, they were thinking that both of them are trapped for good.

Ayu was getting both frustrated and scared for her life as well as Mizu's life, too.

"What the fuck! We have to get out of here! Let us out! Somebody! Anybody!" screamed Mizu banging on the door and sobbing.

_"No! No! Mizu stop it! Stop it! He'll hear us!"_ Ayu whispered harshly. _"Look, we're going to make it out of here, I promise," _she told her in a calm voice.

Mizu started to cry profusely, _"Do you have any idea how much I want to get out of this place?"_

_"Yes, I do, let's find another exit, okay?"_ said Ayu with a small smile.

"Um, I don't think that's necessary, ladies, because there's know escape and you both are going to take good care of me as well as you will keep me company," grins Kai in his bathrobe and covering his eye with a piece of white cloth. "Especially, you, my beautiful Ayu, I want you to take care of my eye that you've just damaged, you bitch! Come here!" he yells walking over then slaps her down onto the floor.

Mizu screams as she turns quickly to help up Ayu. Somehow, Kai grabs her by the arm twisting it behind her back, pushing her against the wall as her face facing it, and then he tries to remove her kimono so he can rape her in front of Ayu.

"No, let me go!" she sobs while struggling to break free from his grasp.

"_Don't try to resist me, Mizu, when all I want is a bit a satisfaction,"_ he whispers into her ear trying to unfasten his bathrobe's belt while struggling to keep her still against the wall at the same time.

Ayu blindly saw what he was about to do and wasn't going to let that happen to her friend. She slowly got up with every once of energy she had left and jumped on his back.

"Let her go of her, you bastard!" she screams and slaps his injured eye with her hand then bits his right shoulder hard.

Kai screams then moves backwards as he slams Ayu against the wall behind him knocking the wind of her. She slides down the wall slowly onto the floor and falls unconscious.

He turns Mizu around while holding her against the wall with his left hand around her throat then glances down behind him at Ayu, "Crazy, bitch!" he yelled.

"Mizu, go clean around the hot springs while I'll take care of Ayu," he ordered.

"Yes...yes, my lord," she stammers then he releases her. "Please, don't hurt her, my lord, please, leave her alone," sniffled Mizu.

"Go now and remember I'm not done with you yet!" he said getting pissed off. "So, when you're done, come to my bedroom so you can take care of the damage that your dear friend did to my fucking eye, got that?

She nodded and left the room quickly.

Kai picks up Ayu and carries her into his bedroom then places her in his bed. After that, he locks the door and went into the back to look in the mirror so he can take a look at his eye and then growls angrily when he removes the cloth from it, _"That Ayu, hmm, she something else to do this to me._ _Ha! But she'll get what's coming if she keeps this up because next time, she won't be so lucky because I will fuck her, kill her, then get rid of her body for good just like the others,"_ he thought chuckling evilly.

_**-the next day; Jin and Mugen arrives at Tagawa as the morning sun slowly rises behind the horizon-**_

Jin wakes up Mugen from his loud snoring splashing water at him with an oar.

"Hey, what the fuck, Jin!" yelled Mugen woke up surprisingly in shock from the cold water splash upon his face.

"We're here," said Jin as he continues to row the boat.

Then he pulls the two oars inside boat once they saw land and they both stepped out to bring the boat ashore.

"Well, it's about time we're here, now let's go find the girl and get the hell out of here," yawned Mugen then puts his shirt back on.

"Wait, not yet," said Jin around the area and then up.

"What now?"

"Do you here that?"

"What?"

"In the trees?"

"I don't hear anything, perhaps, maybe I'm still sleep," Mugen grins looking up in the trees.

"There! Falling above us!" yelled Jin.

"What is that thing?" wondered Mugen.

_-chippit, chippit,-_

_-SLOMP!-_

Mugen yells, _"Ahh, Jin, what the fuck! Get this shit off my face! Ahh, get it off, I'm awake! I'm awake, fuck!" _he muffles.

Jin snickers then laughs out loud at him.

_-chippit, chippit-_

Momo jumps off Mugen's face and lands on Jin's right shoulder.

_-chippit, chippit-_

"Calm down, Mugen, it's just Fuu's little friend."

"Well, keep that furry ass _thing _away from me, will ya?"

_-chippit, chippit!-_

Then she jumps on his face again, _"SLOMP!"_

_"Ahhh!"_ screamed Mugen.

Jin looks down on the ground and found a big leaf which seems a bit unraveled with a written message on it, "Perhaps, her furry friend had dropped this," he said. "It's a message from Fuu whereabouts. She changed her name to Ayu and she wants us to come as soon as possible at this location. Well, we're on our way Fuu," he said with a small smile on his handsome face.

Momo jumps off again than lands back on Jin's shoulder while Mugen's body lay out on the ground still.

_-chippit, chippit-_

"Thank you, Fuu's friend," smiled Jin with a nod.

_-chippit-_

Then Momo left the scene.

"Mugen, get your ass up, I know where she is now!" said Jin getting a head start in the search for his butterfly Fuu.

"I'm coming," said Mugen tiredly getting up. "Ugh, I got fur in my mouth," he said spitting out bits of Momo's fur.

"Come on!" called Jin.

"Coming!" he shouts back. "Maybe next time I just keep my big mouth shut about that furry ass _thi..._I mean furry animal, damn!" he snarled then follows the path which Jin had walked.

_**-rips record back at Kai's place-**_

Ayu wakes up and found herself naked in Kai's bed underneath the sheets.

_"Oh no!" _she thought then looks over next to her and there was Kai lying down naked as well with a black patch covering his injured eye. _"He couldn't! Maybe? Did he...please, let this be a dream!" _she panicked in her head closing her eyes tightly and then opens them again. _"Oh no, I'm not! This is real!"_

She got out of bed feeling the stiff pain in her back from when she got slam against the wall as she slowly grabs her bathrobe, unlocks the door, slides the double doors open, and heads out closing it back gently.

_"Mizu. Mizu. Mizu where are you?" _she whispered searching for her.

Mizu whispers back from the next room,_ "Over here in the kitchen, I'm cooking breakfast."_

Ayu walks into the kitchen, _"Wow, that smells good."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Um, Mizu, where did you sleep last night," _she asked.

_"I slept in my lord Kai's room, why do you ask?" _she wonders.

_"Well, did you see him do something to me while I was lying unconscious?"_

Mizu answers,_ "No, he said to me that if he sees you up to any good that next time you won't be so lucky. I'm positive, that's all he told me."_

_"Oh, thank goodness, but why was he naked?"_

_"He always sleeps naked, that's him."_

_"Were you naked, Mizu, since you slept in the same room?"_

Mizu giggles, _"What kind of question is that?" _she said then begins to cry covering her face.

_"Mizu, he did it again, didn't he? Right next to me?" _worried Ayu.

_"No, he abused and raped me in his bedroom's bathroom right after I had helped him stitch up his wounded eye and then he placed a black patch over it to protect it,"_ she sobbed to herself.

Ayu embraces her and the rediscover the mark on her right shoulder again when she slightly rubs it, _"Mizu, tell me about the mark on your right shoulder," she asked. "Please, don't tell me it just scratch because I know that's not the real answer, so please, tell me?"_

_"By my lord Kai," _she answers._ "He stabbed me once with his own weapon because I didn't obey him of fulfilling his wishes and desires," _she said stirring in a pot.

"_I'm so sorry to here that and I can't stand the fact of him hurting you this way, Mizu!"_

_Mizu sighs heavily, "I know, but hey, there's something else that I think you should know."_

"_What's that?" _wondered Ayu curiously.

"_Long ago, when I was a young girl, there was this samurai by the name of Jin, who I used to spar with a few years ago in my father's dojo and my father was our master," _she started._ "Jin was very young like I was but a few years older than me. He has slick, black hair that he always put in a ponytail," _she describes with a small smile. _"I had a crush on him once, but it died away after I found out about my father's death."_

_"Jin? I have a boyfriend named Jin, too, and he's also a samurai," _said Ayu. _"I hope she's not talking about my Jin," _she thought.

_"I see, but this Jin was different because he killed my father who brought him in and trained him in his dojo,"_ said Mizu sadly. _"I always thought if I wasn't in this place that I would avenge my father's death and make him pay, but you see, it's like I've lost who I am inside and out,"_ she sniffles as she places the stirring spoon down on a small table.

_**-Ayu's flashback from a few nights ago-**_

_Jin: Both of my parents died when I was younger and I didn't have anyone to look up to. I was pretty much alone for awhile and then later, I was taking into a dojo by a man that was well known there and he became my master. He taught me what he knew and the way to fight. Though, one night, I killed the same man that taught me how to wield a sword and I was driven away from the dojo. I never return since then and live walking and searching for something but don't know what I'm searching for. There's students that I lookout for who are from that dojo of the late master that had taught me and wants to kill me for what I've done to him. Now I'm happy because I'm not alone anymore once again._

_**-End of flashback-**_

_"Jin could've done this to her and her father, not my samurai,"_ she thought again. _"I hope not, I don't want her to kill him to avenge her father's death. If that time comes, then I have to both protect him and stop her."_

_"Ayu, are you okay?"_ worried Mizu setting the table for herself, Ayu, and her lord Kai.

_"Um...yes, I'm fine," _said Ayu with a sigh.

_"So, I'm lucky to be alive today because you'll never know what tomorrow will bring. Each day since I've been here, I'm so afraid of my lord and what he has done to me, it's like I lost who I really am. I feel dirty, disrespected, and a nobody. I was like you once Ayu, full of spirit, confident, and pride, but now, I feel like I want to give up and just die. To me, it's the only way out of here,"_ she sobs again.

_"Don't say that, Mizu, because we are going to get out of here alive, so just you watch, I promise remember? A promise is a promise, so never to give up, okay?"_ said Ayu wiping away her tears. _"I'm not going to let you die here because you're beautiful inside and out, and you can be strong again. You shouldn't let this stop you from being who you are. We can get through this together, right?" _she said embracing her gently.

Mizu answers,_ "Yes, okay."_

Ayu let's go of her and begins to wonder again curiously, _"Can you tell me what really happen to those geisha women that once lived here with you? Were they kidnapped like us or what? I know you know something, Mizu, don't be afraid to tell me._

_"Well, you won't scream if I tell you the truth?" _she asked.

_"Of course not, why would I?"_

_"Like what he did to me when you found me, is what had happen to some of them when they don't obey. Some were killed after he finish raping them, though, not in his bedroom, just in his bathroom where it's easy enough for him to clean up the mess that was made," _explained Mizu clutching her kimono tightly. _Like I said before, I'm happy to be alive today,"_ she sniffles some more. _Normally, he has his way with me mostly in his bedroom and not the bathroom._

_"Supposingly, he probably would have done that to me, too?" _she thought._ "My goodness, Mizu but why -," _said Ayu confusingly.

_Mizu interrupts, "Why did he do me in his bathroom this time and not his bedroom?"_

_"Yes, why? I don't understand?"_

_"Because you were in the bed and it was the first time that he did that to me in there. He didn't want you to wake you, so can try to stop him."_

"_I see, but you said, "mostly in his bedroom" that he has his way with you, how's that?"_

"_Remember when I told you that he said that I was "special" to him?"_

"_Yes, I remember?"_

"_Well, that's because...I'm...I'm married to him, Ayu. I'm his wife and he is my husband," _she sadly, but angry inside. "_We've been together for a few years now and I want to break free from all this! I can't stand it anymore! I'm sorry that I lied to you, please, forgive me!" _she cried.

Ayu eyes widen in shock and left speechless for a few moments then she finally spoke, _"Oh no, Mizu, he forced you into marrying him?_

_"Yes, he did and I must obey everything that he says in order to keep my life."_

"_But you two don't sleep together much, don't you?"_

"_Yes, you're correct; he rather calls me into his bedroom most likely to do whatever he wants me to do with him or to sleep with him. I rather stay in my room and locked the door, but most of all, I want to get out of here!"_

_"And we will together. I'm truly shock to hear all of this from you and I forgive you, but you don't deserve to be with a person who abuses you or disrespect you in anyway like that."_

_"I know, Ayu, I know, but I'm afraid of him remember? What you did to him last night was of a strong young girl like I was and I didn't do anything to help you out. I...I just froze."_

_"Hey, I know you still have it, Mizu! Therefore, you should stand up to him and then show him whose boss. Do you know where he had kept the keys to open the doors around here?"_

_"Yes, he keeps it in his bedroom underneath the floor right under his bed, why do you ask?"_

_"Because today we're busting out of here, though it won't be easy, but it's worth a try."_

_"Ayu, I...okay, let's do it!" _she agreed excitedly.

_"That's the spirit! Now let's start eating our breakfast and talk about our plan."_

_"Yes, alright, but don't forget to put on your kimono. I've clean it first thing this morning."_

"_Thanks, I make sure that I do," _smiled Ayu as they begin their planning.

**_-rips record back to Jin and Mugen traveling up along a trail through a forest-_**

"Ah, Jin, are we there yet?" asked Mugen tiredly. "I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, so I'm going to take a break, if that's okay with you, ahh," he said leaning against a tree then decides to sit down a bit and sighs heavily.

"You do that while I go and look for Fuu on my own," he replies.

"On the message, you told me that she changed her name to Ayu, so why would she do a thing like that? Is she trying to confuse us or help us?"

"Perhaps, to hide her identity from the stranger that had captured her," explained Jin.

Mugen stomach growls, "Ah, I'm so hungry, fuck!" he shouted out loud looking up at the light blue skies. "It's strange to see those buzzers in the sky like that which makes me want to throw a stone and hit one of them."

While Jin looks down at message again, Mugen got up slowly, grabs a stone, and then gathers the strength he needed then threw it straight into the air at one of the buzzers.

_-ACKK!-_

The stone kills the buzzer right at the chest where its heart is and it begins to fall.

"Yes, I got one! Come to papa!" he called looking up.

"Mugen, let's go, I don't want to waste anymore time. We're getting close," said Jin leaving him behind.

"Damn it, I'm coming, just wait a sec!"

The dead buzzer continues to fall in his direction, "Here it comes! I got it, I got it!" he shouted while waving his arms up about to catch it, but he had failed.

_-SLOMP!-_

_"Ahh, now a buzzer landed on my face, what's next!" _thought Mugen then took the bird off his face than catches up with Jin. "Damn it! Now have to eat this damn bird later. Hey, Jin, wait up, will ya!" he called to him.

**_-rips record to Kai's place again-_ **

Kai shows up yawning loudly and stretching.

Mizu got up and fell down to his feet, "Good morning, my lord. Your breakfast is ready."

"Why, thank you, my sweet Mizu, you can get up and join it with me," he smirks.

She got up and bows to him, "Yes, my lord, I will like that very much."

Kai glances over and saw Ayu eating in her butterfly kimono then decides to walk over to sit next to her, _"Mmm...You smell nice, Ayu. I hope you're not thinking about last night because I was thinking of doing something to you last night, so instead I just remove your clothes, that's all. But however, I did discover money that you've been hiding all along that you had on ya," _he whispered in her ear.

Ayu gasps, "Hey, give that back, you jerk, that's mines!" she yells as she raises her hand to slap him, but he caught it."

"Whoa, calm down, it's in safe hands. Besides, it's my money now and whatever in this house you have is mines, got that, my beautiful Ayu?" he grins evilly.

"Fine! You can have it!" she yelled.

"Good, that's all I want to hear," he told her placing his hand around Ayu trying to make her feel comfortable.

Mizu begins to eat some more of her breakfast. She watches Ayu with a disgust look on her face as Kai places food into his mouth and then tries to place food into her mouth with his chopsticks, but she refuses to eat it from him.

"No, stop it! I don't want any, you bastard!" Ayu whimpers turning away from the chopsticks with food on it.

Then he places his chopsticks down angrily, "What was that! You dare not to obey me!" he said embracing tightly and hurting her around the waist up against his body.

"You bastard, that's what are and what I said, now let go of me!" she yelled in his face.

Kai smiles pervertedly at her then licks her neck seductively in front of his wife. Mizu didn't like it at all of what he was doing to her, but she knew what she had to do while Ayu is playing her part of her plan.

She interrupts and asks, "My lord, may I be excuse, please?"

He looks at Mizu, "Where is it that you need to go?" he wondered.

"I'm going to your bedroom to make up your bed," she answers him.

He grins, "Sure, but come right back to wash the dishes, you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," she said with a nod and then left the table. _"I got to get those keys and the Ayu's money from his bedroom,"_ thought Mizu rushes into his bedroom, closes the door behind her then locks it, and begins to dig for the items that's hidden underneath the bed under few loose boards.

While that was going on, Ayu was buying time for Mizu to get the keys and the prize possession that he stole from her. Kai continues to flirt with Ayu and thought that he will like to go a bit further with her, so he moves his hand down rubbing all over her thighs and legs. She didn't like the feeling from the total stranger, so she slaps his hand away and then he got upset again.

"What's the matter with you!" he yelled at her holding her face with his right hand.

Ayu had frighten and terrified look on her face, _"Mizu, come on! What's taking so long!" _she thought.

"Yeah, I like that look on your face. Fear, is it not?" he chuckles scaring her even more and then he forces a kiss on her then she begins to whimper again.

Mizu was still in the room and found Ayu's money underneath the loose boards, but the keys wasn't there, _"Oh no! Fuck! Where is it! I don't feel it nor do I see it in here! What now!" _she whispered angrily to herself in frustration. Then she glances over at the wall and discovers something that she knows what's dear to him and left the room to return with it.

Back to Ayu and Kai, he was becoming a bit aggressive and she was sick of it. She kept on wondering what was taking Mizu so long. Then shortly after a few moments wait, Mizu shows up with Ayu's money in her kimono and his beloved weapon - the _kusarigana. _She quickly stabs him in the back with it like he did her, but she buried it deeper into his body that she could then let's go of it. He let out a loud scream reaching behind him try to pull it out, but didn't have the strength to manage of pulling it out, so he collapsed on the floor unconscious. Ayu got up in a hurry where she was, but Mizu runs over to her husband body to see if he got the key on him.

"Mizu, what are you doing! We got what we wanted, come on!" cried Ayu.

"I don't have key, all I got is your money," she told her still searching for the keys.

"What!"

"I got it! Let's go!"

"Good!"

Mizu got up and ran with Ayu to the entrance door. They gone through five keys, but only one can fit through the lock. In the kitchen, surprisingly, Kai woke up again moaning painfully and felt a bit paralyze for the time being. While they were still going through the keys, he begins to cry out their names loudly in both agony and for help. Then finally, the last key and the door was unlock. They both ran out of the house and into the field.

"Yes, we're free! We did it!" cheered Ayu.

"Yeah, we're free! I'm free!" cheered Mizu along with her.

_"I have a really good feeling that Jin is nearby because I can feel him freely, freely like a butterfly,"_ thought Fuu running with open arms through the field wildly in her butterfly kimono with Mizu along by her side smiling happily.

_To Be Continued..._

_Note:_ _kusarigana_ – it's a chain-like weapon with a sickle at the end as the head; most likely used for throwing to attack or capture an object.

**A/N: **So, my viewers, I hope that clears some of your questions. As in the next chapter, finally, I will reveal the straw hat samurai that loves to be in the shadow and now will come into the light, so you don't want to miss that.However, he will also explain what his motives are and much more. _-mew!-_ Well, you know what to do my lovely viewers, review! And thanks for reading and come again.


	11. Chapter 10: Take Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Kai-Shin and Koryu Kasawa.

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Now we're back to where we left off. First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic and for the support. You're a wonderful audience to come this far. So, congratulations to you! You've made it to the new chapter 10 and earn a bonus new chapter 11. Yay! In this chapter you will learn about the straw-hat samurai who keeps himself in the shadows has finally come to the light. He will tell you what his motives are and much more. Enough talk, so here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 10**

_**-rips record back to Kai's place again-**_

Somehow, the straw hat samurai had spotted them going through the field, but he gets the feeling that if their running out there freely, well then, Kai-Shin must be in trouble. So he walks inside Kai's home and discover him lying on the kitchen floor bleeding to death. He kneels behind him and pulls the weapon out from his back. Kai begins to scream out more and then groans painfully.

"What happened?" asked the straw-hat samurai.

"Forget it! Go find them, I'll catch up with you later," he ordered wearingly.

"Hey, let me take care of your wound first, then we'll go after them."

"Fine, but we must hurry."

_**-rips record to Jin and Mugen-**_

"Finally, we're here! So, is this the place?" wondered Mugen bent over while resting his hands on his knees.

"Yes. This is it," answered Jin.

Mugen stands up, "Good. It's about time. Now let's go in there and get her, so we can get the hell out of here."

He begins to walk over to the house, but Jin halts him.

"Hey, what's up with you, Jin?"

Jin whispers, _"Wait. Do you hear that?"_

_"Oh come on now, is it that squirrel again?"_

_"No. It's coming from that house. Sound like someone is suffering in pain."_

_"Or maybe not," _joked Mugen.

_"But I'm certain. Fuu can be in trouble in there."_

_"Well then, let's go in there then kick their asses and save her."_

Jin nods in agreement, _"Yeah, but we have to be aware. So don't go in there a make an ass of yourself."_

_"I won't, damn," _he scoffs. _"Let's go."_

Then the straw-hat samurai shows up at the doorway and stops them in their tracks, "Going somewhere, you two?"

Jin thinking, _"It's that samurai from Tokugawa."_

"Hey, Jin, he looks familiar."

"You, sir, do you remember us? You sent us here because we were looking for a young woman," said Jin.

He answers, "Yes, but she's not here anymore."

"What!" surprised Mugen shockingly. "You're saying that we came all the way over here for that little brat and she's not here! Ah, damn it, then where is she!"

"Mugen, enough already!" growls Jin. "Now that we've met again, tell me who you are and do you have something to do with her disappearance?" he asked the straw hat samurai.

"I'm Koryu Kasawa and yes, I was the one who had kidnapped her," he replied.

"Why?" asked Jin placing a hand on his sword.

"I was ordered to do so by the counsel and a young man who is my assistant."

"The counsel?" said Jin confusingly. "Where is this young man that you're speaking of?"

Koryu stood silent then Kai shows up walking outside the door and stands next to him.

"Well, what's going on out here?" smirked Kai.

"So, you're the scrawny bastard, eh?" chuckles Mugen.

Kai laughs, "Ha, I can say the same for you."

"Why you-"

Jin interupts, "Who are you and where is she?"

"My name is Kai and she left," he answered. "Where she is, I certainly don't know but she was something else. Though, I careless if someone had killed her by now," he grins.

"What?" snarled Jin. "Why was she sent here?"

Koryu answers, "After I kidnapped her, I wanted to kill her after she tells me about her father's whereabouts, but she didn't want to tell me. I would've killed her, but then my counsel gave me a new order to sale her to an old man; in which I've done so. Therefore, after I sold her to the old man on that same day, my counsel told me about a rich young man who was fascinated and obsessed with beautiful young geishas in Tagawa. He told me that he spoke to him about the girl and Lord Kai gladly accepted the offer."

Kai speaks his part, "Then when I arrive in Izumo, I met the counsel and he wanted me to assist Koryu. I proudly accepted the offer and to buy the girl from the old man. Besides, I intended to kill her, but not right away. I wanted to toy with her first and then kill her like the rest geishas I had before her. Though, the damn bitch wouldn't corporate, so to shut her up with my hand across her face," he laughs sarcastically.

"How dare you two do this to her!" said Jin angrily in a husky voice.

"She's the only daughter of the late Seizou Kasumi. We must destroy her now as well as her father. That is my order," said Koryu placing his hand on his sword as well.

"I won't let that happen! You have to get through me first!" Jin spats.

Kai with wide eyes, "Whoa! You're really fired up over this bitch, aren't you! So, now that you're both here, you're going down!" he mocked.

Jin grins fiercely, "Gladly, because you both are going to eat those words!"

Mugen tilts his head to the side and grins, "Alright, let's do this!" he agreed while flexing his muscles.

"Wait, Kai! Let me take them both on!" said Koryu.

_"Fine, you do that while I go and find those little bitches," _whispered Kai.

_"Right, now get going!"_

Kai nods and took off like lightning as he head straight into the field while Mugen watches on.

"Hey, Jin, where the fuck he's going?" wondered Mugen turning.

When he turns back around, Jin starts to fight Koryu.

"Jin!"

Jin steps back with his sword in his hand, "Mugen, go and follow him! Find Fuu!"

"Sure, but don't die on me, we still have a score to settle!" shouted Mugen leaving the two to fight alone.

"I haven't forgotten," remembered Jin. "Now you, Koryu, will pay with your life for what you've done to her!" he yelled.

Koryu with a slight grin across his face, "I'm intending to do the same ordered by the counsel as well to kill you both, but I can make an acception with you being the only one. Even though, I'm a very skilled swordsman like yourself. So, let's see who'll win this battle, shall we?"

Jin relaxes for a few seconds to stay focus on his opponent as they both circles on the ground with their swords in front of them. He thinks if he gets to tense, he'll lose clear focus, but he's not going let that get the best of him, right?

"I must stay focus. The slightest mistake can be my downfall. So, I must win. Not just for myself, but for Fuu. I promise her that I'll help her and I want to keep it. Then we can be together and live our peaceful lives," thought Jin.

"What are you waiting for, samurai? I'll let you take the first strike at me," teased Koryu.

Jin raises his sword up again, "Fool, this is where you'll die," said Jin sternly in a calm voice.

"Come on and let's get this over with!" yelled Koryu.

Then the battle between them begins.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **I hope this clear some things up for you all. _-purrs-_ Review this chapter if you wish. On to the next chapter...


	12. Chapter 11: Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Ayu, Mizu, Kai-Shin.

**A/N: **Here's a bonus chapter 11 for you! Enjoy!

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 11**

_**-rips record to Fuu and Mizu-**_

Fuu and Mizu continue to travel through the fields.

"Ayu, I'm finally free!" excited Mizu.

"Hey, Mizu, keep it down. I don't want someone else to find us or even Lord Kai."

"I'm sure he won't get up from after that," said Mizu so confidently.

"Oh, and by the way, my name isn't Ayu. My name is Fuu."

"Okay, I think I understand why you lied about it. I would've done the same thing if I was much smarter as you, Fuu."

"Actually, you are smart, too, Mizu," smiled Fuu.

"Really, you think so?"

"Mhmm."

"I lied about my name because I was waiting for my friends to find me."

"How did you do that?"

"I've written a message and I -

Mizu interrupts, _"Shh, wait. Do you hear that?"_

_"Hear what?"_

_"It sounds like someone is following us in the fields. You don't think its him, don't you, Fuu."_

_"Hope not. Let's stay down, close, and quiet so whoever it is won't find us."_

_"Okay."_

Then, they heard a whipping noise striking across the field from afar.

_Mizu begins to tremble and then she quickly begins to panic uncontrollably, "Oh no, it's him! It's him! I can't go back!" _she said standing up then begins to run through the fields and leaving Fuu behind.

"Wait, Mizu! Come back!" yelled Fuu calling out to her.

Suddenly, Kai spots them and draws up his weapon again - the kusarigana, so he can try to aim at one of them, _"So, there they are. Think they can get away from me that easily, eh?" _he thought chuckling and continues to walk through the fields in their direction.

Fuu finally caught up with Mizu and grabs her, "Mizu! Hey, stop running! He'll find us!"

"I can't go back! Let me go!"

As they we're talking, they heard the whipping noise again striking through the fields and this time it was heading straight at Mizu. But then, luckingly, Mugen jumps in and saves them both as they all fell to the ground. The strands of Mugen's hair feel swiftly to the ground and everything at the moment was silent.

_"Damn, those bitches! How could've missed? What's going on? It was a perfect aim!" _thought Kai confusingly.

Mugen slowly got off of them and crouches.

"Ahh, fuck! That guy cut a few pieces of my hair!"

_"Mugen!" _surprised Fuu whispering.

_"Hey, where the hell have you've been? We came all the way to look for your ass!" _he whispers back.

_"Really? Wait! Don't get mad at me! I was just tired of you guys keep fighting, but I'm glad that you're here!"_

_"Fighting? Is that why you ran away from us and got kidnapped? That's stupid!"_

_"You're the one that's stupid, stupid! Promise you two will stop fighting until we all find my father?"_

He gives a sly grin,_ "Yeah, for now, but first let me get you guys out of here. While I'll go and take care of this bastard," _explained Mugen.

_"Mugen, where's Jin?" _asked Fuu curiously.

_"Jin is out there whooping this samurai guy's ass that had kidnapped you."_

_"I see, but is alright! Please tell me, I must know!" worried Fuu desperately._

_"I'm sure he's doing fine!"_

_"Alright. Well, go and kick that bastard Kai's butt real good for us. And Mugen, don't die on me."_

_"I won't, don't worry about me," _smiled Mugen._ "And Fuu?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm glad to see that you're okay."_

_"You, too. And thanks for saving us."_

_"Mhmm, thanks," nods Mizu._

Mugen points and explains more,_ "No problem. Now crawl away straight ahead towards the boat in that direction. It's not far, so take the boat and wait for Jin and I there."_

_"Jin? Is he talking about the guy from my father's dojo," _thought Mizu.

_"Hey, Fuu, who's the new chick," _he smirks.

_"Her name is Mizu."_

_"Hi, the names Mugen."_

_"Well, um...Hi, Mugen. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_"You're shaking. Here, take this," _said Mugen taking off his open red shirt and placing it around her.

_"Thank you," _she said with a small smile.

_"Sure. Alright you two, get out of here."_

They both nod their heads and crawls away in the direction towards the boat. As they got farther away Mugen stood up and spotted Kai still searching for the two girls.

Mugen calls to him, "Hey, asshole! Looking for someone! Here I am! Let's do this!"

Kai looks up and calls back, "Are you calling me out?"

"Are you deaf?" grins Mugen.

"Kiss my ass!" Kai snarls.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Fuck you! You're getting on my last nerves!"

"That's good because you're already getting on mines!"

"Then let's settle this! Ahh!" screamed Kai running towards him.

"Bring it, you bitch!" cried Mugen.

Then they ran wildly and clash their weapons together as their battle begins.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy these two chapters. _-cheers-_ In the next chapter, will learn some info about Fuu's father, clues of his whereabouts, and much more. I'm about done with this fanfic. I'm guessing about two or three more chapters. So, don't forget to review! lol. Hope to see you there as the search for Fuu's father continues and come again. _-mew!-_


	13. Chapter 12: No Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or the characters. But I do own Mizu, Koryu Kasawa, and Kai-Shin.

**A/N: **Happy New Year's everyone! _-mew!; cheers-_ I haven't forgotten about this fanfic. Just been busy doing other projects and writing other fanfics. This one is still close to finishing. To make it up you all, here's chapter 12! Enjoy! _-i really hope it's worth the wait-_

**Samurai Jin and His Butterfly Fuu**

**Chapter 12**

"Fuu! I can see the boat!" cried Ayu.

"Great! Let's hurry and get in."

"Right."

Then she saw Fuu turning back at the field behind her and hearing the clashes of a sword fight.

"Fuu, we got to get going."

"I know but -- Jin and Mugen. I can't leave them behind like this."

"What are you talking about? Let's go before someone else shows up!"

"Okay, let's go," nodded Fuu.

They both pushes the boat off ashore and into the water then got in. As they were sailing away, Mizu picks up the two oars that was placed inside and then rows the boat while Fuu enjoys wide open scenery, but has a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter, Fuu?"

"Just thinking about my father's whereabouts."

"Your father?"

Fuu nods, "Yes."

"What's his name? I might know him."

"His name is Seizou Kasumi," she answers.

Mizu with wide eyes and stops rowing the boat.

"What is it, Mizu? Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do, but not much about him. I remember my mother told me when I was little girl about a samurai that you've just mentioned. She told me that he's lives on an island alone in a small house not far from Nagasaki," said Mizu hands over the two oars to her. "But all the same, she wanted me to keep my mouth shut about it before others get suspicious of my family, too.

"Suspicious of your family? For what?" wondered Fuu while rowing the boat.

"My family and I-, said Mizu gazing at the water to her right side then back at Fuu. "I'm not sure if I should be _one_ anymore or else maybe one day, I would suffer the same fate like that geisha that was living with me at Kai's home."

"I don't understand, Mizu, what you trying to tell me."

She looks her in the eye, "You know - C_hristianity. _My family and I were _Christians_. Though, only in secret at the time. I don't even know if my family are still alive because of _it_. If someone or anyone finds out that you are, you're bound to be dead. It's just that simple. God, I hope there still alive. It felt like I haven't seen them like forever."

"When all of this is over, I'll help you find your family," smiled Fuu placing a hand on her shoulder. "So, don't you think being a _Christian _has something to do with my father?"

"I suppose," she shrugs a little. "Well, at least I hope not. Because if he is, you know what will happen."

"Right. Show me the way to him, Mizu," she said while continually rowing the boat. "I must find him before someone else does and kills him."

"Of course."

_"So my father should still be alive!" thought Fuu. "Ha, I'm going to show him a thing or two for abandoning mother and I behind like he did," she frowns._

_**-rips record back to Jin and Koryu's battle-**_

Both men were tiring, but Jin is down on one knee exhausted with his hand resting on his sword handle. Koryu was also down, but then he got up with a sharp grin while pointing his sword at his opponent. Jin looks up and struggles to stand on both feet. He grips his sword from the ground and came at Koryu with the bit of energy he had left. As he was going to attack him from below, Koryu was coming at him the same way to attack him from below as well. The sounds of flesh tearing from their swords against their bodies, one was bound to be defeated. Koryu looks down then up with a small grin. Jin coughs up blood and fell down onto his knees then over onto the ground with his sword in his hand.

Koryu swipes the blood off his sword and then sheathes it away. He turns around to look at his fallen opponent. He walks over to his side to get a better look at him as he crouches, "Hm, you were indeed a very tough and skilled opponent. No one as good as you can stand up to me and fight this long like you do, kid. "Well, its too bad you have to die like this, but to be sure, I must finish you off now," he said raising up his sword.

Before his sword came down, Jin quickly rolls away by Koryu's surprise and then he stabs him straight up into his stomach twisting it deeper as more blood came flowing out of him. Koryu gasps for air with wide eyes dropping his sword at his side. He groans in pain with both hands on the sword and Jin retrieves it back. Koryu fell and dies from bleeding to death.

Jin was lying down on his back with his sword still in his hand exhausted and tired from the battle. He looks up into the sky and saw a butterfly passes across his view.

_"Fuu,"_ he thought then closes his eyes slowly to rest for a few minutes.

_**-rips record back to Mugen and Kai's battle-**_

Mugen was low in the fields trying to catch his breath while Kai was on the search for him again.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," said Kai chuckling.

Mugen looks on as he sees that his target was getting closer. He quickly slashed off Kai's arm by surprise and he cried out in terrible pain.

"Aaaaah! YOU FUCKER! HOW DARE YOU?" screamed Kai.

"Ha, how'd you like that?" said Mugen with a grim smile.

"DAMMIT! I'LL KILL YOU! Aaargh!"

"Well then, come on and stop screaming like a little bitch! Let's get this over with already!"

"Fine! Here I come again! Aah!" he said while charging towards Mugen.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this piece, though it was short but I'll post the next one hopefully next week or so. Yes, it will be posted in March, so you don't have to wait long. I just want to get this over with after a long wait. I'm planning to have three more chapters until finish. See you there and don't forget to review. Lol and thanks for reading. _-mew!-_


End file.
